Morning Loving
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: When Quinn wakes up in the morning, the first thing she does is reach for the bulge in g!p Rachel's boxers. Which, of course, leads to some hot, morning sex.


The first thing Quinn did when she woke up was to reach around underneath the sheets of the bed, until she managed to grasp what she was looking for. The bulge in Rachel's boxers. She felt a little disappointed that her girlfriend always opted to put her boxers back on before they went to sleep after having sex, saying that she didn't feel quite comfortable with her cock hanging around while in bed. But if this was what made Rachel comfortable, then Quinn would fully welcome it.

So early in the morning, yet she was already craving for Rachel's cock inside her warm pussy.

Licking her lips, Quinn traced the outline of her girlfriend's dick, eliciting a deep sigh from the still-sleeping brunette. She quirked an eyebrow at the underwhelming reaction. That simply wouldn't do at all. What she expected was something along the lines of a groan of pleasure, not a simple sigh.

She stripped off the sheets and pulled down Rachel's boxers, her thick and veiny cock springing free. Quinn purred at the sight, feeling moisture start to gather between her legs as she stared unabashedly at her girlfriend's half-hard dick. Just looking at the brunette's thick and long penis never failed to get her so horny, and her pussy simply couldn't get enough from being pounded and speared by that thick meat.

Smirking deviously, she crawled down Rachel's body and cupped her full testicles, noting their warmth and weight against her hands. She brushed her hair aside and kissed the tip of the brunette's cock, grinning as it twitched against her lips. Dragging her tongue against the whole length of Rachel's shaft, she massaged her balls and squeezed them gently. She grinned in delight as Rachel groaned, low and deep, yet her eyes remained closed.

She nuzzled Rachel's balls with her nose, the heady scent making her head spin. Then, she wrapped her lips around the bulbous head of her girlfriend's cock and slowly took in every inch, moaning quietly against the thick meat. Halfway through, she gagged and closed her eyes, willing herself to take deep breaths. Bobbing her head up and down, she reached a hand between her legs to stroke her dripping pussy, all the while blowing her sleeping girlfriend's cock.

She squeezed her pussy once before kneading Rachel's balls with her hands, working her mouth up and down the whole length of the brunette's stiff rod. Precum oozed out of the tip of Rachel's dick, and Quinn eagerly slurped everything up. A thick line of saliva trailed between Quinn's tongue and the tip of Rachel's cock as she pulled away, her pussy throbbing with the need to be stuffed with cock and loaded with her girlfriend's semen.

Groaning loudly, she went back to work, licking and sucking on Rachel's cock and balls while she humped against the mattress. Soon, a pair of hands threaded through her blonde hair, pushing her further against the stiff cock that she was blowing.

"My God, Quinn!" Rachel gasped, her hips rising off the bed to push her cock deeper inside Quinn's mouth.

Quinn moaned and scratched at Rachel's thighs, her nose hitting the brunette's toned stomach as she deepthroated her thick cock. The wet gagging noises filled her ears, and she knew how much it drove Rachel crazy.

"Mmmm, nggh!" Rachel grunted, tugging on Quinn's hair with one hand while she clutched the sheets with the other.

Quinn gasped and hollowed her cheeks, sucking Rachel's cock eagerly while she played with her balls. Juices leaked out of her pussy hole and onto the bed while she furiously blew Rachel's cock, the wet, suctioning sounds driving her mad with want.

"Cum in my mouth, Rachel. Give me your hot sperm or you won't be fucking my pussy," Quinn growled as she pulled away for a moment, her hazel eyes dark with lust. But it was an empty threat. Whether Rachel blew her load in her mouth or not, she would still ride her stiff cock and let her pump her sperm inside of her pussy instead. "Give it to me!"

Taking Rachel's cock back inside her mouth, she moaned and hummed against the thick meat, putting pressure on her testicles. With a loud moan and a shudder, Rachel came, and Quinn moaned in ecstasy as her mouth was filled with her girlfriend's semen. A smirk forming on her lips, she made a show of swallowing her girlfriend's creamy, white cum, her eyes trained on the still stiff pole that jutted out between the brunette's legs.

"Mmm, good morning," Rachel smiled lazily as Quinn straddled her stomach, juices dripping down on the flat plane of her belly.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel softly, their tongues meeting in a wet kiss as she started rolling her hips. Rachel moaned into her mouth and grasped her hips, and Quinn shuddered as she ground her pussy against the brunette's stomach.

"What do you want me to do, Rachel? Tell me," Quinn rasped, planting her hands on either side of Rachel's head as she rolled her hips in fluid motions. "Do you want me to fuck your hot cock with my warm pussy?"

Rachel dragged out a moan and nodded vigorously, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace while Quinn mouthed at her neck. "Please, Quinn. Fuck my cock with your hot pussy…"

Quinn smirked and bit on Rachel's shoulder before moving south, positioning her pussy hole right above the mushroom head of her girlfriend's stiff pole. Slowly, she pushed herself down on Rachel's cock, throwing her head back and moaning in bliss at the stretch that it provided for her pussy hole. She could feel every inch of Rachel's dick sliding inside her sopping wet pussy, and her initial instinct was to grind and ride that thick meat that gave her so much pleasure.

And so she did. She rose up and _slammed_ down on Rachel's waiting dick, a sharp scream tearing through her lips as she bounced roughly on the brunette's thick meat. Her pussy was in heaven, especially with the way Rachel's cock pulsed and twitched inside her pussy hole, making her feel full. With practiced ease, she used her pussy muscles to massage Rachel's cock, earning a deep and loud moan of pleasure.

Digging her nails into Rachel's stomach, she moaned and whimpered continuously in bliss as she fucked her sopping pussy on her girlfriend's twitching meat. Soon, Rachel was lifting her hips off the bed and pounding up into her pussy while she slammed down, the force of their thrusts making the bed groan.

"Fuck, your cock is so big. Do you like it when I ride you, baby? I bet you love watching while I fuck your cock with my pussy," Quinn gasped out, dragging her nails against Rachel's torso while she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Yes! Yes to all of it, baby!" Rachel whined, pistoning her hips at a rough and rapid pace to fuck her cock deeper into Quinn's drenched pussy.

Quinn shrieked and bounced faster, her pussy making absolutely filthy sounds that drove her insane. She could feel Rachel's cock hitting the innermost parts of her pussy, and all her body could do was give in to the rough beating that her girlfriend's cock was giving her cunt.

"Come inside me, Rachel. Fill my pussy up with your thick jizz," Quinn moaned, her body trembling as she came, soaking Rachel's cock with her greasy girl cum.

"Ah, yes!" Rachel whined and came, thick ropes of cum spurting out of her pussy and filling Quinn's pussy.

Quinn moaned at the warm sensation that filled her pussy, the sheer eroticism of feeling Rachel's semen sloshing inside of her pussy making her hornier than ever.

"Mmm, that's so hot," Quinn leaned down to glide her lips against Rachel's jaw, her pussy still stuffed with hot cock. "I can feel your sperm dripping down my pussy…"

"Holy-" Rachel whimpered, and Quinn smirked as she felt her cock twitch inside her tight pussy. "Why are you so horny, Quinn?"

Quinn snorted and clenched her pussy muscles around Rachel's cock, earning a loud groan of pleasure. "As if you have to ask why. Just the thought of having your cock inside my tight little pussy so early in the morning makes me _so wet_ for you. I love being fucked by you in the mornings, did you know that?"

"Oh my God!" Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Quinn pinched her nipples, grazing her teeth against her neck. "Your pussy's still so wet…"

"That's because of you, baby. Your hot _cock_ gets my pussy dripping for you. Feel that, Rachel. Feel my pussy squeezing your dick," Quinn commanded, squeezing her pussy walls tightly around Rachel's cock.

"I can feel it, baby. Your pussy makes my cock feel so good," Rachel moaned out, gripping Quinn by the waist as she rolled her hips upwards to grind her dick against the blonde's pussy.

"Good. Because this cock is _mine_ ," Quinn snarled as she lifted her hips and squeezed the base of Rachel's rock hard dick with her right hand.

"All yours, baby," Rachel gasped, thrusting her cock into Quinn's fist.

"Then fuck me some more," Quinn panted as she lay on her back, spreading her legs wide open to show Rachel her blushing and leaking pussy. "Drill my pussy, Rachel!"

Rachel groaned and quickly settled herself in between Quinn's legs, then rammed her cock inside the blonde's pussy, immediately setting a fast and brutal pace. Quinn screamed and dug her nails into Rachel's shoulders as she thrust her hips back against her spearing cock. Rachel moaned and devoured her breasts with her mouth, hips still pumping forward to fuck Quinn's pussy.

Quinn was a gasping and moaning mess as she was fucked thoroughly by Rachel's stiff pole, her pussy clenching and unclenching around her cock. She reached down between her legs and rubbed her clit in tight circles, craning her neck as Rachel licked and nipped all over her pale skin. Her orgasm built up quickly, and she let out a loud scream as she came, cum squirting out of her pussy hole and scalding Rachel's hot cock.

"Take my sperm in your pussy, Quinn," Rachel groaned and came, spilling her seed deep inside Quinn's waiting pussy.

Quinn mewled and melted against the sheets as Rachel slowed down her thrusts, kissing her tenderly as she brought her down from her mind-blowing orgasm. She smiled as Rachel planted sweet kisses all over her face, brushing aside her sweat-matted hair as she rubbed her arms with her hands.

"Still hard?" Quinn husked as Rachel pulled out, and she whimpered at the loss.

"I'll take care of it," Rachel shrugged and made a move to get off the bed, but Quinn quickly pulled her back on top of her.

"It's fine, Rach. I can take one more round," Quinn bit her lip as she opened her legs, knowing that Rachel couldn't resist when she saw her sperm oozing out of her pussy. "And besides… I'm still feeling kind of horny."

"If you're sure… But nothing rough this time, okay?" Rachel said softly. Quinn nodded and smiled, moaning softly as Rachel slowly pushed back inside of her warm pussy.

Rachel moaned and carefully pumped her cock inside her pussy, and Quinn wrapped her legs around her waist as she mewled in bliss. She shuddered as she felt every inch of Rachel's cock sliding in and out of her dripping pussy, feeling their cum slosh inside of her. Rachel kissed and licked her breasts, slowly picking up her pace.

"Mmm, you feel so good inside of me. You make me feel so good, Rachel," Quinn breathed out as Rachel dragged her cock inside of her pussy.

"Me too, Quinn," Rachel sighed and spread Quinn's legs, and the blonde watched her cock plunge in and out of her pussy. "I love how your pussy stretches out so perfectly for me…"

Quinn mewled, biting her lip as she watched her pussy lips being spread out by Rachel's cock. It felt amazing, and she just wanted to feel Rachel's cock sliding in and out of her pussy for a long, long time.

"I'm gonna cum," Quinn moaned, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck to rest their foreheads together. "Blow your load in my pussy, Rachel. One more time."

Rachel shuddered as Quinn came, quieter this time. Her pussy quivered around Rachel's cock, milking it dry. She watched as Rachel's lips parted in a soft moan as she came deep inside her, coating her pussy walls further with white. Rachel was so sexy when she came, and Quinn kissed her as she clenched her pussy muscles, milking every last drop of her sperm.

"That was some really, really good morning sex," Rachel laughed breathily as she fell on her back, her muscles relaxed as Quinn melted into her arms.

"Mmm," Quinn hummed in agreement, clenching her thighs together to prevent any more of Rachel's cum from leaking out. Smiling softly, she leaned up to kiss Rachel sweetly in an attempt to neutralize the rough fucking they had from earlier.

Rachel responded with a tender kiss of her own, and Quinn sighed contentedly as she lay her head against her chest.

"I hope you're up for more tomorrow," Quinn smirked, and Rachel laughed loudly.

"Oh, definitely," Rachel grinned. "Every morning, Quinn."


End file.
